A biker love story
by staciehill2002
Summary: Chibs has a crush on a girl called Ellie Teller who is the twin sister of Jax Teller. Ellie falls in love with him when she is 16 and she finds out about the crush.


**A biker love story**

My name is Ellie Teller I am Jax's twin sister. We are both six years old and we share a room. I love my brother so much and I love my mother and father. Her name is Gemma Teller and we have a father called John Teller who runs a motorcycle club called Sons Of Anarchy. We had a brother called Thomas but he died of a heart failure and now we miss him madly.

One day we were in the garden playing airplanes. Jax was loving playing aeroplanes with me. Gemma comes out into the garden.

'hey,' she smiles.

'mummy,' we giggle as we go over to her before hugging her.

John came out and hugged us too. Gemma hugs them too whilst me and Jax snuggle up to our mum and dad. Later on that day me and Jax were upstairs sleeping in the same bed since I get scared. We sometimes talk in twin language. Gemma goes to check on us. Me and Jax were fast asleep. My head was on his chest and his arm was around me. Gemma thought it was well sweet.

A few years later me and Jax were now 16. Our father was now dead and Jax had started at the Sons Of Anarchy club with his best friend called Opie. He was now going out with Tara and I didn't like it. We have a very strong bond that can not break.

One day I go over to Jax and I hug him.

'hey you okay?' Jax asks me.

'Yeah. You know that I'm honest right,' I say to him as I lead him over to the sofas and sit him down.

'Yeah I know,' Jax says as he sits down.

'Tara isn't good for you Jax. She's going to end up breaking your heart. If you don't believe me stay with her but if you do believe me leave her stay with her. I'm just giving you a choice and I won't be mad with the choice you make I will support you through either one,' I say whilst smiling slightly. I put my hand on his hand. 'I give you that choice,' I say pretending to put the choice in his hand like we do in twin language.

Jax looks at her shocked. 'but I love her,' he says

'I'm just warning you since I know you love her. If your don't believe me be with her,' I tell him.

Later on that day Tara tells Jax she's leaving for New York and never coming back. She tells him to come with her but he was having non of it. Jax was heartbroken so I go over to Jax and hug him as he cries into my chest whilst I stroke his hair. Jax sobs on me.

'I should of listened to you,' he says to her.

'It's okay,' I say as I stroke his hair.

Chibs watches me loving the bond I have got with my brother. Jax continues to cry on me. I then had an idea to make him feel better.

'Jax if you don't stop crying I'm going to start crying with you. How about we get you into a a nice wam bath and I make you your favourite twin meal of smiley faces and fish fingers,' I say.

'Okay sounds good to me,' he says to me

I then withdraw from him and go out back to his dorm room where I enter his ensuite bathroom to run him a bath. Once the bath was ran I call Jax in before going into the kitchen and make some smiley faces with fish fingers. Chibs walks in but doesn't say a word as he was too shy. Jax has a nice a bath. I see Chibs and smile. I was so flipping; gorgeous, cute, sweet and so innocent. I cared a lot about my family and I loved cooking as well as playing the guitar and fixing Harleys.

'Oh hey,' I smile at him.

'hey,' Chibs just says to her putting his hand to his neck not knowing what else to say.

I get the food out the oven since it was done and serve it up before putting it on the table. The kitchen was only a small kitchen in the clubhouse.

'Chibs baby can you do me a favor and fetch Jax,' I smile at him.

'yeah,' he says heading upstairs. 'Jax your tea,' he calls

'Yeah coming,' Jax says as he comes out the bathroom fully dressed.

I see Jax come down and I smile at him. 'here,' I smile

'hey thank you looks so good,' he says hugging me before sitting down.

I smile at that and kiss his head. 'I love you Jax,' I tell him as Chibs then walks back in. I go over to him and kiss his cheek. 'You okay?' I ask as I hold his hand.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Chibs smiles looking at her hand in his.

'That's good then,' I smile before standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek again. I see Chibs smile and go red. I giggle finding that cute. 'aww,' I say. I knew Jax would get upset so I withdraw from Chibs and hug Jax.

A few years later Tara comes back but Jax hated her. We were now 27. One day I walk into the clubhouse and I see Chibs. He still had a massive crush on me and was seriously shy. I go over to him.

Chibs goes all shy. 'hey,' he says to me.

'Oh I don't know,' he says to me

'it's cute,' I say before standing on my tip toes holding his hands and kissing him softly on the lips. Chibs was amazed as he kisses me back. I then withdraw. 'Do you love me Chibs Telford?' I ask.

'Yeah I do,' Chibs says to me unsure what Jax would say.

'Jax,' I shout wanting to have his opinion.

Jax comes over to me. 'yeah,' he says to me.

'Chibs loves me,' I smile as I hug Chibs.

'Oh right how do you feel?' he asks me suddenly feeling threatened that he would lose me.

'I love him as well,' I smile as I withdraw from Chibs and go over to Jax. 'It's fine right? You won't lose me because we're twins and we have a super strong bond,' I smile

'Okay that's good then,' Jax says he smiles at Chibs. Chibs smiles back.

I then cuddle Chibs. I knew he would treat me like a girl should be treated. A princess. Chibs cuddles her back loving her to pieces he couldn't believe she felt the same.

I smile as I snuggle up to him. 'I love you,' I say.

'I love you too,' he says to me before kissing me passionetly. I kiss him back the same loving it as Chibs deepens the kiss. Jax goes outside for a fag. I then withdraw and go outside to see Jax.

'You no madsy?' I ask in twin language.

'Jaxy sure?' I ask whilst taking his hand.

'Yeah I'm fine with it,' he says to me honestly.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. 'Jaxy the best,' I giggle

'Yeah I sure am,'he says to me

I smile and hug him. 'I love you,' I say

'I love you too,'he says.

I then see Gemma come over to us. We were the light to her world and she adored us.

'Hey you two,' Gemma smiles at us

'hey mum,' Jax says to her.

'Hi mum. Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!' I say in excitement jumping up and down.

'What?' Gemma asks whilst laughing

'Chibs is my boyfriend,' I smile

'Oh wow I wondered how long that would take,' Gemma says to me

'What do you mean?' I ask

'Well I have always known Chibs likes you,' she says to me

'how come you didn't say before?' I ask as Chibs came out.

'Because you had to find out on your own,' Gemma says anything

I giggle at that as I see Chibs come over to me. I knew he couldn't keep away from me as I felt him hug me from behind and kisses my neck. Gemma smiles thinking sweet. I smile since me and Chibs make the perfect couple because I am as sweet as sugar. I giggle as he kisses my neck since it tickled. I watch as Gemma goes to make herself a cup of coffee whilst Chibs keeps on kicking my neck as I keep giggling before waiting for him to withdraw. He then withdraws.

'You smell so good,' he says to me.

'Thank you,' I giggle.

Chibs smiles. 'your special to me,' he says to me.

'You're sweet,' I smile. Chibs then smiles even more at me before kissing me passionely I smile more and kiss him back the same. He deepens the kiss loving it. I then withdraw and look at whilst smiling. He smiles back when Jax came out.

'hey,' Jax says to us.

'hey,' I smile at him loving him to pieces.

'you both okay?' Jax asks.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Chibs says.

'I'm happy,' I smile

'Good so am I,' Jax grins at us.

I hug Jax loving him to pieces. 'Jaxy okay?' I ask knowing he would talk back in twin language.

'Ellie ove you,' Jax says whilst hugging me back.

'Jaxy ove you too,' I say. Jax then smiles and kisses my cheek. I smile at that. 'Jaxy is the vewy best. I ove Jaxy. Jaxy do tea party?' I say to Jax all in twin language I knew that Chibs would have no idea what me and Jax are saying.

'What are you two saying?' Chibs asks me.

'I'm asking Jax if he wants to have a tea party and I said he is the very best,' I giggle

'Oh right,' Chibs chuckles at me.

'We're twins we have a language,' I smile sweetly.

'Yeah I find you two sweet,' Chibs says to us both.

'Thanks,' Jax smiles at him.

'Thank you,' I smile

'That's okay,' Chibs says to me. I then hug Chibs as he hugs me back and kisses my head.

A few months later me and Chibs were so in love with eachother. Chibs, Jax, Wendy (his new girlfriend) and I were inseparable. One day we go on a double date and Jax was so happy with Wendy. Chibs was enjoying the double date. During that night we get drunk at a night club and head home. We throw eggs at Gemma since we were that drunk.

'Hey that's mean,' Gemma says not amused.

We just laugh whilst stumbling drunkly. I end up throwing up on the carpet. I cluch my stomach and felt blood between my legs. Jax realises something is wrong so does Chibs.

'You okay?' Chibs asks.

'No,' I cry. 'I think I was pregnant,' I sob

'Shit,' Chibs says shocked.

'Do you need to go to hospital?' Jax asks looking for Gemma but she had gone to clean herself up.

'I want my mummy,' I cry. I then see Gemma coming down the stairs.

'Hey is everything okay?' she asks

'Ellie is miscarrying,' Wendy tells Gemma.

'Oh my goodness hospital it is ,' Gemma says to us as she gets Jax and Chibs to help me to the car.

Once at the hospital a nurse gets the baby out and patches me back up. Gemma and Chibs stay with me as well as Jax and Wendy. They were all worried and gutted. Much later the nurse takes them to see me. She then takes them to see the baby first. It was a gorgeous tiny baby girl. Chibs was emotional so was Jax and Gemma.

'Wow she's gorgeous,' Chibs says

'Oh my Ellie didn't know she was pregnant and we all got drunk,' Wendy cries

'Is that what caused her miscarriage?' Chibs asks the nurse

'Yes I'm afraid so,' the nurse says. Chibs was gutted for me so was Jax, Gemma and Wendy.

'She didn't know,' Gemma says tearfully. They then walk into my room where the nurse leaves us to it.

'hey,' Chibs smiles slightly at me as he kisses my head. I start to cry feeling I had let Chibs down I felt Chibs hug me.

'Hey I'm not mad at you,' he says to me.

'I lost our first baby,' I cry.

'I know but hopefully there will be more,' Chibs says to me.

'Okay,' I say. Chibs then kiss me softly on the lips but I don't kiss him back. He kep on kissing me until I kissed him back which I did. I then withdraw.

A few months later I was pregnant agains and never went outside because of any danger. Chibs felt so happy but worried too. Jax was overjoyed for us both so was Gemma and Wendy. One day I was humming to my bump when I see Chibs walking in and smiling at me. I smile back.

'hey,' he says

'hey,' I smile as I place a hand on my bump.

'how's our baby?' He asks placing his hand on my bump along with my own hand.

'It's perfect,' I smile even more

'Good I'm glad,' Chibs smiles back I could tell he couldn't wait for this baby.

A few weeks later I give birth to a beautiful baby girl called Ella. One day I was at home in bed with Chibs when Ella started to cry. Chibs gets out of bed and takes Ella out of her crib.

'hey beautiful,' he smiles at her. Ella stops crying and snuggles up to him. Chibs smiles even more at Ella kissing her head. She was one of the precious people in his life. Ella starts to cry again feeling hungry so Chibs takes her downstairs to get a bottle.

A few hours later I wake upand head downstairs to see Chibs asleep on the sofa with Ella. I found that Chibs looked so peaceful snuggled up to Ella. I smile at them and kiss Chibs' head before kissing Ella's. The next morning I wake up to an empty bed and go downstairs. Chibs was cooking breakfast for me and him. I sit down at the kitchen table.

'smells nice,' I smile seeing that he had cooked me a nice fry up with pancakes too.

'enjoy,' he say to me.

'Thank you,' I say as I then eat it.

A few years later Ella was now 4 years old. Chibs and I home schooled her and she adored Jax along with Gemma. One day we were having a famil bbq where Chibs was cooking for us all Jax was helping. Ella was running around the garden. I was sitting on the grass doing daisy chains. Gemma comes and sits right next to me.

'hey,' she smiles.

'hey,' I smile as I put a daisy chain around her wrist.

'thanks you okay?' Gemma asks

'Yeah I am,' I smile as Ella falls over and I watch Chibs go over to her and pick her up.

'hey baby girl,' Chibs says to Ella.

'daddy my finger is bleeding,' She cries

'Oh no baby shall we go get a plaster?' He asks her.

'Yes please daddy,' She says as she snuggles up to him. I watch and smile as Chibs takes her into he kitchen to get a plaster. Gemma watches too.

'Isn't he perfect,' I say dreamily.

'Yeah he sure is,' Gemma says.

I watch as they come back. We sit down and have our food at the garden table. Chibs and Jax serve up the cooked food and hand it out. Gemma has some chicken and a hot dog. I have a burger with a salad. Ella just has the same as Chibs. Jax has a burger.

'This is the best we have ever cooked,' Jax grins. I giggle at that.

'Jaxy good at cooking,' I say in twin language to Jax. 'Jaxy like cooking?' I ask him knowing he would talk back in twin language. Ella looks at Gemma and Chibs for an explanation.

'Yeah Jaxy loves cooking,' Jax says to her as Chibs and Gemma laugh at Ella's reaction.

'It's their twin language,' Gemma explains to her.

'Jaxy ove you,' I smile

'I love you as well,' Ella giggles

'ove you too,' Jax says to them.

'You can understand them?' Chibs asks Ella.

'I think so,' Ella says

'Wow that's amazing,' Chibs says to her.

Ella giggles. 'love you daddy,' she smiles

'love you too sweetheart,' Chibs smiles back

I smile at that. 'Don't you love me?' I ask whilst pouting.

'Yeah I do love you,' Chibs says going to kiss me. I kiss him back passionetly as Chibs deepens the kiss. I then withdraw.

'wow,' I smile

'yeah wow,' Chibs says loving me to pieces.

'You're something,' I say

'and so are you,' he grins at me before kissing my head. I smile at that and blush.

'I want to take you out tomorrow night,' he says to me

'Okay,' I smile likening that.

'Okay then we will go out tomorrow night at 8,' he smiles.

The next night at 8 I get my mum and Jax to babysit whilst I go out with Chibs. He takes me to a restaurant and pulls my chair out for me.

'Why thank you,' I smile as I sit down

'That's okay have anything you would like,' he says to me. I then order some Mac 'N Cheese with garlic bread where as Chibs orders a lasange with chips. 'this is nice,' he grins

'Yeah it sure is. I missed it just being me and you,' I say honestly

'Yeah me too,' Chibs chuckles.

'It's really nice with the candles,' I say not knowing he was doing this all for a plan since he wanted to propose to me.

'Yeah it isn't more romantic,' he says to me

'Yeah I love it but I love you more,' I smile

'Good I'm glad. After our dinner we will have a dance,' Chibs grins

'Okay,' I smile even more.

Once we had eaten Beauty and the Beast came on and me and Chibs danced to the song. It was my favourite Disney song. Chibs twirls me around like the Beast did with Belle then while I was twirling he gets down on one knee with a ring he knew he didn't have to ask the question. I see the ring and squeal in delight.

'Yes,' I say as then puts the ring on my finger and pulls me in for a tight hug. I hug him back.

'Oh I'm so happy,' I giggle

'Me too you made me the happiest man,' Chibs smiles at me. I smile at that.

'That's sweet. Guess what this means,' I say as I withdraw from him.

'That we get married,' Chibs says to me

'Yes and that Jax can walk me down the aisle. He promised my father he would it when I met my prince Charming,' I smile at him

'Oh wow I never thought of that,' Chibs grins

A few weeks later I was now getting married to Chibs. Jax, Gemma and I were in the entrance. Me and Jax were talking in twin language since I was worrying.

'You ready?' Jax asks looking forward to walking me down the aisle.

'Jaxy me nervous,' I say in twin language

'I'm excited you love him right marry him then,' Jax says to me in twin language.

'Jaxy what if it don't last forever? What if he get bored?' I ask

'He won't get bored of you. Silly Ellie,' he chuckles

'You no know that,' I say to him as he takes my hands into his.

'Yeah I do Chibs is a good man he and he loves you,' he assures me

'Jaxy sure?' I ask

'Yes Jaxy sure,' Jax says to me whilst holding his arm out for me.

I smile and link my arm with his before going with him to the aisle. Jax then walks me down the aisle towards Chibs. I smile even more at Chibs as I walk with Jax. Chibs smiles back thinking that I looked stunning. Once I got to him I kiss Jax's cheek and stand opposite Chibs. The preist then gets them to do their vows I was first.

'Chibs since I was 16 I found you so damn adorable. I loved how shy you were around me it was sweet. I hope we get to have a big family in the future and I love you no matter what,' I smile

'Ellie you are the light to my soul I love you so much. I have loved you since I met you. I love your smile and your sense of humour,' Chibs grins at me. I smile at that.

'I love that you don't judge my twin talk with Jax,' I giggle

'Yeah I love the bond you two have,' Chibs chuckles at me

'Thanks,' I smile wishing that Thomas and my father could be here. Chibs just smiles at me.

Later on that day we were having the party and Jax was going to do a speach.

'What can I say about my twin sister other than I hope her and Chibs will be happy together forever. I have such a strong bond with my sister that we even have our own language and I know she will make Chibs very happy. So to the happy couple,' Jax says raising his glass. Everyone raises their glass and says to the happy couple. It was then Gemma's turn since my father wasn't here to make a speach.

'I'm so proud of my daughter and I know she's in safe hands with Chibs. I love her so much and hope her and Chibs will be very happy together,' She says. I smile at that. Chibs then stands up.

'I'm the man right now. I married my soul mate who I have loved from the first moment I saw her,' Chibs smiles. 'I make this promise to Jax and Gemma. I will cherish Ellie forever til death do us part,' he says to them. I smile at him loving him Chibs smile back and kisses my head.

'love you,' I smile

'I love you too,' He says to me


End file.
